Shadows of My Life
by adictaacullen
Summary: Vivir siendo la sombra de alguien es a lo que Bella estaba acostumbrada. ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino le demuestre que no siempre uno no tiene que conformarse con lo que tiene?
1. Chapter 1

La verdad todavía sigo pensando como no me pude dar cuenta antes que mi vida era una vil mentira. Hace tan solo una semana atrás, yo creía que tenía todo lo que deseaba.

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Solo mis padres me llaman por mi nombre completo para regañarme.

Bueno, volviendo a mi triste realidad, mi vida apesta y lo peor es que no hago nada para cambiar mi situación. Mi novio que se decía ser perfecto resulto ser el mejor impostor y el más hábil manipulador.

James o Jamie, como lo llamaba la perra de Jane (secretaria y amante a tiempo completo), era el novio que toda chica deseaba. Hermoso, rubio con unas facciones delicadas adornadas por unos fascinantes ojos azules. Para mí fue amor a primera vista y me enamore, en realidad "creí" enamorarme en ese momento. Estaba en una cafetería en Seattle con mi usual copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" perdida en la historia cuando siento alguien observándome. Efectivamente, James estaba al frente mío sonriéndome de una forma que debería ser considerada ilegal.

"Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?" le pregunte curiosa, ya que no entendía como un hombre como él podía estar ni siquiera considerando hablar CONMIGO.

"Hola, me llamo James. Y solo quería decirte que eres la mujer mas hermosa que hay en este lugar y seria un honor para mí poder llegar a conocerte" dijo tan seguro de si mismo.

Y así comenzó nuestro cuando de hadas. Yo pensaba que era el hombre de mi vida, mi príncipe azul, la luz de mis ojos. Bueno creo que entienden el mensaje.

Seguro se preguntan y ¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto de mi vida?. Tan solo con 22 años me di cuenta cuan corta puede ser la felicidad y cuan cruel puede ser la realidad. Todo sucedió cuando tome el celular de James para llamar a su hermana Rose, al intentar marcar su número sin querer abrí la casilla de mensajes de texto. No me pareció raro de dos o tres mensajes de Jane, ya que era su secretaria y mano derecha.

Lo que sí llamo mi atención fue un mensaje con una imagen enviada por la mismísima Jane en donde ella aparecía como dios la trajo al mundo y el asunto decía "¡Líbrate de la perra!"

O sea ahora me llamaba perra, la verdad no tan lindo apodo. El momento en que leí el mensaje, tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente y tantas preguntas sin respuesta. El error que cometí y estoy cometiendo es vivir en el engaño. Callarme la verdad y ver como mi vida pasa y yo con una venda en los ojos.

Antes de pasar por toda esta situación, la Bella de antes hubiera hecho una gran escena al estilo Bridget Johnes y luego por supuesto en mi solitaria habitación me habría emborrachado hasta dormir.

Lamentablemente, ahora solo quedaba la sombra de esa Bella. De pasar a ser independiente y fuerte, me convertí en la "sombra" de James. Por supuesto, ahora me encontraba perdida y vacía. Solo actuaba por inercia.

Me había transformado en una experta farsante y mi sonrisa parecía tan verdadera que a veces me asustaba.

Como todos mis patéticos días, me encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras James dormía placidamente, cuando de repente un sentimiento tan olvidado resurgió en mi interior. Esperanza.

¿Qué sucedería si dejo mi triste vida atrás?


	2. Chapter 2

La pregunta se cruzó por mi mente como un rayo de luz en el medio de una tormenta. Mi vida debía cambiar, no ser solo la sombra de alguien, sino construir mi propio yo. Ser feliz por lo que soy y por lo que logré, no por lo que alguien más hizo o dejo de hacer.

La solución me pareció tan simple que de verdad me preguntaba como no lo había visto antes. Debía aprender a amarme a mi misma y dejar a James ser el imbécil que era con su secretaria de segunda.

Esperé que James se fuera a su bufete. Lentamente como si estuviera en un trance, empaque mi ropa, desayuné y vacié mi cuenta del banco (sin tocar un centavo del que solía ser mi novio, por supuesto). Realmente consideré escribirle una nota a James y al final logré algo más o menos salvable o sea que no lo insultara abiertamente:

"James me llamaras una cobarde, pero la verdad no vales ni un centavo para escuchar estas palabras de mi. Perdí la llave de nuestra felicidad, ya que vos decidiste cambiar la cerradura. Solo deseo que encuentres en Jane, lo que no encontraste en mi. La PERRA esta fuera y contenta de empezar de nuevo"

La libertad volvía a mí. Tantas opciones y tanta expectativa. ¿Olvide mencionar que era escritora? Bueno de verdad lo siento, si soy una escritora de 22 años que va ir tan lejos como sus sueños y su billetera le permita.

Tenía un nuevo hogar al cual ir y se llamaba Londres. Tomé un taxi al aeropuerto y mientras miraba por la ventanilla mi vida con James pasaba como diapositivas. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla para conmemorar lo que no fue y lo que pudiéramos haber sido.

Mi pasado estaba atrás y mi amiga felicidad me esperaba sentada en un barato apartamento en Londres que pude rentar gracias a una inmobiliaria llamada "EC Agency".

Mi nuevo mantra: "Mantenerme lejos de abogados imbéciles y guapos"


	3. Goodbye

¿Quien iba a imaginar a Bella Swan viajando a Londres con tan solo una valija con unas pocas prendas y un corazón lleno de sueños? ¡La verdad que nadie por que últimamente era un ente caminando!

Por primera vez en años no me sentía vacía. Me sentía que era lo suficientemente capaz de lograr todo aquello que una vez quise y que por seguir al idiota de James lo olvidé.

Cuando puse un pie en el Aeropuerto deje atrás a la Bella Emo y a todo aquello que me ataba a James incluyendo la mayoría de mis cosas (que vale decir eran regalos de mi ex).

La incertidumbre de ver que me esperaba en Londres me motivaba a seguir. Lo único que tenía claro es que tenia un pequeño apartamento que no era un lujo pero era MIO (va en realidad era de la inmobiliaria EC, pero bueno eso e un detalle menor).

¡Era hora de volver a sonreír Bella! Me encuentro en este momento abordando el avión con destino a Londres con una sonrisa tan verdadera en mi cara que de verdad me asustaba.

Mientras trataba de localizar mi asiento en el avión, traté de mirar a quien iban a ser mis acompañantes en este nuevo viaje hacia mi nuevo hogar. Al lado de mi asiento estaba una señora tan perdida en su libro que ni reparo mi presencia (entre mi dije esta seré yo en unos años) y cuando moví mi vista hacia el costado de la señora pude ver un señor de unos 50 años sonriéndome de una forma que decía "¡Hola, preciosa!". Espera un momento, ¿acaso dije "sonriéndome lujuriosamente"?.

Decidí que debía agregar una nueva cláusula a mi nuevo contrato de vida mientras me ubicaba en mi asiento.

"Alejarme de idiotas narcisistas, pero no olvidar las grandes ventajas de ¡SEXO CASUAL!"


End file.
